A Different Meeting and Story
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: Chrno was just a young boy who brought death to those around them. He is shunned from society and branded as a demon. He then meets Ms. Jean, who brings him the Seventh Bell Orphanage. Five years later, he meets a strange pair of siblings who won't leave him alone. Will they finally be able to bring Chrno out of his shell?


**Hi guys! I'm back with more Chrono Crusade! Love you guys! Also, can anyone please be kind enough to tell me the official spelling of Chrono's name? So that way, I can write his name without worrying about the spelling. If there is none though, then I'll just use whichever one you guys prefer. I don't know how to do polls yet though…but just review or PM me about it and I'll count it in for you! Thank you! Chrono~**

**Chrono: YaoiPrincess101 does not own Chrono Crusade.**

* * *

"_Mommy? Daddy? Where are you-Ah!" _

_Two bodies. One male, one female. A small boy stands in the doorway._

"_Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! Why? Why won't you wake up! Mommy, Daddy…"_

_The male's body twitches. Five words._

"_If…if only you never existed…"_

_More red, then nothing. A place frozen by death. _

"…_Eh?"_

_A scream. Lights flash. Sirens go off. _

"_Another victim…Why is it that these deaths only happen when this boy is with them?" _

_People watching from a distance. Eyes filled with disgust, hate, fear. Crying._

"_We should burn him!" "Kill him!" "That child brings nothing but misfortune to us!" Throw him away!" "He's cursed! We should get him exorcised!"_

_More and more outbursts of complaints and hate. More crying._

"_I'll take him."_

_A voice._

"_What?" "Is she crazy?" "Just let her take him. Not our fault she's going to end up dead."_

_Murmurs of alarm spread through the crowd._

"_I said, I will take him. Now, come here, child. What's your name?"_

_The small boy walks slowly towards the stranger. She welcomes him into her arms._

"_Now…What's your name?"_

_People's eyes widen. _

"_No! The name must not be spoken or heard! If you do, you'll be cursed!"_

_More whispers of fear. The crowd moves away, covering their ears._

"_So child. Tell me your name."_

"_My...name…It's…Chrno."_

* * *

It has been a 5 years since Ms. Jean took me in. She was able to keep my story as vague as possible, so as to not alarm the other children. However, even without that little untold part of my past, I was still alone. But I was used to it. No one would ever want to associate with someone like me. A child who brings misfortune wherever he went. And if they did, I would be sure to give them a reason to stay away. It might be a bit mean, but what else was I supposed to do? Sometimes, I think that it would've been better if I was dead. There have been over several incidences where I tried to commit suicide, but every time, one of the children sees me and tries to stop me, causing Ms. Jean to rush over to see what the commotion was all about. A few children come to me asking questions about myself, but they leave after a few minutes of silence, and some don't come back. The number of people dwindled, soon leaving me alone. But this was perfectly fine with me. I would rather be alone than face all those torture and abuse they put me through.

Today, we had a new addition to the orphanage. Siblings from somewhere that I don't even bother to remember. I caught the sister looking at me curiously, but when she noticed I caught her, she just smiled at me, and looked back at the crowd of children surrounding the two. I left soon after we broke eye contact, retreating to my room. Little did I know that she would change my life forever.

* * *

**Sigh…This took forever to write. Well, enjoy it while you can! **

**Chrno: So…basically, you are going to…leave them at this cliffhanger, and then make them wait for a few months until you start writing agin?**

**Yup!**

**Chrno: You're horrible!**

**Chrno~ ^J^ What did you say~? **

**Chrno: N-Nothing! Just that you are a sweet, innocent, little girl that loves anime and manga! Ahahahahaha!**

**Good! Now where was I…Oh yeah! ...Nah, I'm too lazy. Chrno, you do it.**

**Chrno: What?! Sigh…Fine. Please review, follow, favorite, all of the above, or none of the above. **

**Bye~!**


End file.
